


Nightmares

by neoqueentitania



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hollow Realization, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, gameverse canon, good dad kirito, strea is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: Yui and Premiere are shaken by a newly implemented feature of Sword Art: Origins; nightmares. Strea is there to comfort them.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a request on Tumblr ages ago. I remember being much more proud of it when I first posted it.

It had been a long day for Kirito and Asuna, virtually at least. They’d both logged online soon after they’d woken up so they could spend an entire day with their AI daughters. The girls had been thrilled about it, and the family had spent the whole day playing together, cuddling and telling stories. Premiere and Strea had been particularly interested in any story involving their parents lives in Aincrad, and Yui was more than happy to help Kirito and Asuna tell the stories.

Naturally, basic human needs had to be taken care of at some point, so Kirito and Asuna took turns logging off while the other kept the girls company. While Kirito was gone, Asuna told the girls stories about how brave their father was, dreamily recalling their first kiss and his confession of love for her. She was interrupted when Kirito unexpectedly returned. He immediately wrapped Asuna in a hug, playfully teasing her about how much she loved him. Yui quickly joined the hug, and eventually the entire family was squished together, giggling and cuddling.

Asuna logged off the eat lunch, and Premiere begged Kirito to tell the story of how he proposed to Asuna. She and Strea listened intently as their usually collected father blushed and at one point even sighed in contentment at the memory. His story finished just before Asuna returned, leaving him just enough time to recover and hide the pink covering his cheeks.

Unfortunately, it eventually came time for Kirito and Asuna to say goodnight and log off so they could go to sleep in the real world. They tucked Yui into bed, giving her kisses and cuddles, before telling the older two girls to not be up too late and wishing them both goodnight.

A short while after, Premiere went to bed, or rather her sleep mode, climbing into her bed in the bedroom she shared with her sisters. Kirito and Asuna had purchased an addition to their house so the girls could share a bedroom, while they could have a room to themselves. It was useful for when they wanted to stay in-game and talk, or for when the girls wanted to play with each other late a night on a rare occasion Kirito and Asuna would sleep in-game.

Strea went to bed just after midnight, smirking to herself having stayed up far later than her parents ever let her normally. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the sounds of her sisters screaming. Before she could react they were at the side of her bed, eyes teary and breaths shaky. Strea pulled them both onto the bed, wrapping the blanket around them. Neither of them spoke, and Strea was too confused to ask questions. Instead, they stayed sitting silently for a few moments.

“I think I just had a nightmare,” Premiere said finally, “I heard it was being added as a beta feature for the new update.” Yui nodded her head sadly.

“It was being tested on the artificial intelligence programs first, before being rolled out to players. When an entity enters sleep mode there’s a 10% chance they’ll experience a nightmare. Sometimes this can give them access to a hidden quest with special monsters and items, or they have to option to wake up.”

Strea cuddled into her sisters tighter. “What was your nightmare about?” She asked in the most soothing voice she could. It was the voice Asuna used when someone was hurt or upset, and Strea had always thought it sounded calming and motherly.

“Mommy was trapped again…” Yui whispered softly. “But this time Daddy didn’t save her. She was scared and crying and I couldn’t help her!” Yui’s voice began to rise, so Strea gently kissed her forehead, something else she remembered Asuna doing.

“Hey, it’s okay, Mommy’s safe now,” Strea said gently, “you don’t have anything to worry about. I promise.”

Premiere snuggled into Strea’s side, “In my nightmare, you were acting strangely.” She began. “You kept laughing, and you tried to hurt Daddy. Mommy stopped you, but you were…” She trailed off, and Strea saw her eyes filled with tears. “You were scary, Strea.”

Strea cuddled her tighter, running her fingers through Premiere’s dark blue hair.

“That’s never going to happen.” She sighed heavily before she continued. “I’ll never hurt either of you, or Daddy, or Asuna. I promise. I could never hurt you.”

That seemed to calm the girls down enough to get them to sleep again. Strea continued to cuddle them, too deep in thought to fall asleep. Those nightmares had affected her sisters so terribly, she shuddered to think what would happen if it had been real. Would she ever turn against them? The question fuelled her thoughts for several hours, so much so that when her sisters woke up the next morning, Strea’s eyes were softly closed as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
